


Puppet

by MatchaChocolate



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: M/M, Making Out In The Shower, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaChocolate/pseuds/MatchaChocolate
Summary: first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com
Relationships: Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Kudos: 98





	Puppet

Imagine freddy and larry making out in the shower, freddy keeps reaching down for larry’s cock but larry bats his hand away n grins, “be patient baby” and freddy doesn’t know whether he’s got something planned or just wants to prolong sucking face, larry’s a tough guy to read, even when they’ve been attached to each others dicks for the past couple weeks

and then after a while, right when freddy’s hands are starting to get wrinkly and his legs getting tired from standing in one place for so long, they finish up, larry taking the singular motel towel and drying freddy first, making him blush, he loved the way larry took care of him like this, but it was still new to him, somehow felt more intimate than larry fucking him, and he didnt know how to act or what to do other than whisper “thanks”.

And larry led him to the bed, gently pushed his naked body down stomach-first onto the covers, and straddled him, rubbing his back and kissing along his shoulders. Freddy didnt know what the old guy had planned, but had gotten used to sex with larry being a full body experience, love bites and bruises all over both their bodies, larry’s fingers curling inside of him, sometimes not as foreplay but as the main event, whispering filthy words into each others ears, half of which freddy would never said with a straight mind. He was supposed to be in control, be an actor, Marlon Brando cool, but around Larry he felt like a puppet, something unknown pulling his strings and making him behave erratically.

Larry had slid lower, nudging freddys legs to open up so he could sit between them, and kissing down his spine, making freddy shiver, til he got to freddy buttocks, and taking one in each hand, pressed his tongue against freddy’s hole. Freddy’s mind went blank, he’d never done this before, never even thought about it, and now he was keening, making frantic involuntary noises, whines at the back of his throat, larrys mouth on his arse and tongue lapping at him making him feel so good yet so vunerable and open, when it pushed inside him he couldn’t help but let out a sob, clutching at the bedcovers, the pillows, anything to try and ground himself.

When Larry finally finished he rubbed Freddy’s lower back, “how’d you like that buddy boy?” and freddy could only pathetically say “y-yeah”, didnt even realise how out of breath he was until he tried to talk, but larry got the message, knew that he’d just blown his boy’s mind, reached over for the lube and uncapped it, “want me to fuck you?” and freddy just moaned and lifted his hips in response.

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on tumblr himbofreddynewandyke.tumblr.com


End file.
